


You Owe Me

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: ALSO BOTTOM!VILLANELLE, Also I think the tease you good line is my new favouite quote, F/F, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Idk if it's fluff fully but it's on the softer side of the spectrum, I’m compromising my morals again to bring you heathens what you want, My first request! I hope it's good enough, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Villanelle takes the fall for something for Eve. Eve wants to show her how thankful she is.✨Anon prompt: A formal prompt for a Villaneve fisting fic, if it strikes your fancy✨





	You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who sent in the prompt! I'm always happy to take them!
> 
> I'll be honest, I have no idea if I did it justice considering it's something I'm not too experienced/knowledgeable in, but there's always research. This is where the comments come in real handy, please let me know it's okay lol
> 
> As always sluts, if you want me, you can find me on twitter (I just passed 100 followers woooo!) or send prompts and ideas to my curiouscat vxllanelle1 for both. And your kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading my lovelies! ✨

“You owe me.”

Eve turned to Villanelle with an exhausted sigh, managing to force a weary smile as she sat down on the bed. “I do. Thank you, baby.”

Eve and Villanelle had arrived to MI6 that morning as normal when they ran into one of Eve’s superiors. A stuffy, pompous older gentleman by the name of Charles, who generally only made an appearance in Eve’s department (or work in general) when absolutely necessary. He began the usual hellos and small talk that he’d force himself to do when confronted with his workers before mentioning Eve’s presentation.

Shit. She didn’t know how it had managed to slip her mind so easily, but it was an important one and all she had was a half-finished draft she began about two months ago before never looking back at the thing. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what to do. She opened her mouth to say something (though she still, looking back on it, wasn’t sure what) when she was cut off.

“Oh, shit. That wasn’t on your USB stick, was it?”

Villanelle started rambling off some impromptu spiel about how she’d had to take the UBS with her on a mission and had to wipe it when she had a suspicion she was being followed. When her superior began to grow angry at her actions, Villanelle rolled off some more perfectly sound excuses about how her department was under resourced and how they should be provided with equipment needed if they wanted everything to run and smooth and effectively, making sure to throw in a quip about the recent (and undeserved) pay rise for people at his level, causing him to stop his tirade dead in his tracks.

She managed to get Eve two weeks. It still wasn’t long enough, but it was a better outcome than the flustered woman could have hoped for. She could have sworn she saw her life flash before her eyes at that very moment.

“You didn’t have to take the fall for me,” Eve told Villanelle, though she was sure the woman was already well aware of that. “It was my own fault, after all. I just can’t believe I completely forgot.”

Villanelle lent forward to press a kiss to Eve’s forehead before she began to undress down from her combat gear. Mostly training the rookies today, but she liked those days. She got to show off. “I mean, what’s he going to do to me? I’m not his department. And if he wants to take issue with my department, they’ll just tell him it’s a matter of doing whatever it takes to avoid getting compromised. It’s what they always tell us.” Villanelle said with a shrug, folding her clothes and placing them aside when she was undressed down to her underwear. After Eve's team didn't need Villanelle's help anymore, they'd managed to convince her to stay around and work as a field agent/recruitment agent. It wasn't as exciting as her old job. But, it was a sacrifice she had to make if she wanted to be with Eve.

“I really don’t deserve you.” Eve hummed as she reached out for Villanelle’s hands and pulled her over to the bed to she was stood in front of where Eve was sat. She pressed a couple of soft, loving kisses to Villanelle stomach. She hesitated a second before pressing one to the scar on Villanelle’s abdomen, the one she gave her, and smoothed over the raised skin with her thumb.

“You’re right, nobody does. I’m just too good for this world.” Villanelle quipped, going to move away from Eve a second later before the woman grabbed her hands and pull her back.

“Hey, hey. C’mon, let me make it up to you. Show you how appreciative I am and all.” Eve mused, planting more kisses to the supple, delicate skin of Villanelle’s stomach. “I’ll do anything you want.”

Villanelle cocked an eyebrow at that remark, raising her hand up to cup Eve’s cheek and smirking a little. “Anything at all?”

Eve nodded in response, bringing her hands up to glide over her thighs before having them settle on Villanelle’s hips. “Now’s your chance to try that thing you’ve always wanted to do but would never tell me.”

“I don’t hide anything like that from you.” Villanelle stated defensively, moving back to the wardrobe to grab a t-shirt to change into.

“Oh, bullshit. I bet there’s that something you never mentioned because you know I wouldn’t like it, or the thing you want to try but you’re not sure about. Now’s your chance, gorgeous.” Eve told her as she sat back on the bed and watched Villanelle rummage through the wardrobe. “There’s gotta be something, even if it’s just something little that you think you might like but you’re not sure.”

Villanelle shrugged at her reasoning, one or two things instantly coming to her mind. “Maybe. But it’s nothing I need to do in order to be happy in life. I’m fine without it.”

“I know, and I don’t need to offer it to you. But, I figured it’d be a nice gesture. And give us a chance to spice things up. Win-win.” She told Villanelle, smiling as the other woman turned around to look at her on the bed. “So, any ideas?”

Villanelle shrugged as she walked over and sat down on the bed beside Eve. “What usually sticks in your head when we’re having sex? That itch you can’t scratch.” Eve encouraged.

“Usually I just kind of want… More? If that makes sense?” Villanelle told her after a moments pause, glancing up to the other woman. “Don’t get me wrong, it always feels good, but I just ache for it to be harder, faster, and bigger? I don’t know.”

Eve nodded at that, wasting no time as she lent in and began pressing kisses to the crook of Villanelle’s neck. “Well, we can figure it out as we go.” Eve mumbled against the flush skin before she began nipping at it to tease the woman. “Lie back, baby. Let me see what I can do.” Eve hummed, pushing her back gently until Villanelle was laid out on the bed just as Eve needed her.

By this point, Eve was knelt above the woman, one leg either side of her hips so she could straddle Villanelle. Eve came down to press her lips to Villanelle’s in a sweet, tender kiss. Their lives got so busy and hectic, sometimes it was nice to just be able to fully appreciate some delicate moments of affection. As nice as it was, however, it didn’t take long for Eve to pull away and begin pressing kisses down Villanelle’s neck till she reached her chest. She pressed a couple of kisses to the top of Villanelle’s breast that wasn’t covered by her bra before picking a spot, biting down and sucking at the skin. Villanelle moaned as she felt the sharpness, allowing her head to fall back as Eve worked at the skin before pulling back to look at the hickey she’d caused.

“Admiring your work?” Villanelle asked as she saw Eve looking at the mark, feeling her breathing already beginning to grow unsteady.

“Gotta make sure everyone knows you’re taken.” Eve mused, pressing a kiss to the mark before snapping Villanelle’s bra strap. “You gonna take this off anytime soon?” She hummed, grinning as Villanelle followed suit and unclipped the bra from behind her and dropping it to the floor. Afterwards, her hands slid down to take off her panties, placing them with the bra.

“Figured you’d want those gone too.” Villanelle remarked, a very clear hint of sarcasm in her tone.

“Would be useful.” Eve added, moving back up to kiss Villanelle as she brought her fingers down to trail across Villanelle’s stomach. Down and down until they reached the little mound of trimmed hair between her legs. Eve slipped her fingers between Villanelle’s folds, allowing them to get covered in Villanelle’s wetness before she brought the tips of her digits up to slowly begin to circle Villanelle’s clit, feeling a sharp intake of breath against her lips as Villanelle’s body tensed up momentarily.

“You’re such a tease today.” Villanelle sighed as she pulled away from the kiss and watched Eve pull away further.

“Tease you good, fuck you better.” She retorted, her mouth going straight to Villanelle’s nipple as she began sucking at the sensitive little nub and sped her fingers up only slightly. This caused Villanelle to let her head fall back again as a soft moan escaped her lips.

While still paying attention to Villanelle’s breast, Eve moved her hand so she could slide a finger into Villanelle’s entrance, adding a second when it went in with ease. She gave the woman a second to adjust to the sensation before she began to move her arm, biting at her nipple as she began to pump her fingers in and out of Villanelle’s dripping pussy.

By this point, Villanelle was gripping at the duvet hard and biting her lower lip in order to stifle a moan so she could speak. “More… Please.” She breathed, her voice low and enticing.

Eve stole a glance at the woman as she lifted her head and moved over to Villanelle’s other breast, pulling her hand out at the same time before she slid another finger into her entrance and pushed them back in with care, listening out for any sign of Villanelle saying it was too much. Instead, she was met with a low, guttural moan and the sight of Villanelle’s hands gripping the duvet so hard her knuckles were beginning to whiten. She took it slow, but Eve began to move her hand back and forth again, working to pick up a steady rhythm before going back to suck and tease at the other nipple she had been fixated on a couple of minutes ago.

The sound of Villanelle’s moans bounced off the walls, always coming back to Eve, always letting her know that she was okay. They’d never done anything like this before, so she was airing on the side of caution.

“Is this okay, baby?” Eve asked, bringing her head up as she kept working her hand back and forth.

“I-I need more, please…” Villanelle moaned, causing Eve to slow her hand back down again at her words.

“Are you sure?” Eve asked, though seeing how desperate Villanelle was and how she writhed around on the bed after she stilled her hand made her believe that there was no point in asking. She could already tell.

Villanelle just nodded at the question, almost frantically, as she tried to buck her hips down on Eve’s hand. “Please, Eve.” She mumbled, biting back down on her lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood as she felt her pussy begin to stretch out a little more as Eve’s hand slid back in.

“You’re okay?” Eve asked, slowly beginning to work her hand in and out so she could stretch the other woman out gradually.

“Mhmm,” was all she got back from Villanelle for a moment. “I’m not going to break, Eve.” She mumbled. With that, Eve began to speed her arm back up again.

Villanelle moaned loud and hard as soon as Eve hit her g-spot, back arching off the bed as a knee-jerk reaction as she moaned louder than Eve had ever heard her before. “O-Oh god, harder, I’m gonna cum baby.” Villanelle whined, desperation dripping in her voice. Her tone was high and breathy and her moans kept coming as Eve managed to keep hitting her g-spot.

Eve wanted to give her more. Give her harder. She tucked her thumb into her palm and sped her hand up as she tried to go in faster, deeper, whatever Villanelle needed to get her over the edge.

Villanelle felt that familiar knot in her stomach, but it had never been this tight or brimming before. She knew she wouldn’t last, not with how Eve was going and how deep she was hitting her g-spot. She reached back and grabbed at the pillows under her head, a string of high pitched, short, breathy gasps escaping her mouth as she felt herself come right to the edge. “Oh god, Eve, I’m gonna-“ With one final shout, Villanelle’s orgasm hit her right in her core, causing her body to tremble as her muscles strained and her back arched off the bed again. Eve pumped her hand in and out through her orgasm, watching and listening as curse words, moans and Eve’s name tumbled out of her mouth.

It took her a few minutes to recover, with Eve gently releasing her hand after a couple of moments and watching as Villanelle finally relaxed against the bed again, though her body was still trembling while she was trying to catch her breath. Eve moved up on the bed to lay down next to Villanelle, seeing the woman’s head swing round and letting her tired eyes meet Eve’s.

“You alright?” Eve asked, earning a worn nod from Villanelle and a smile.

“Yeah. Pretty amazing, actually.” Villanelle told her, shuffling over on the bed to curl up besides Eve.

“Worth taking the fall for me?” Eve asked, a smile curling up at the corners of her mouth.

“God, yeah. I’d take the blame for a murder if you kept doing that to me.” Villanelle said with a small laugh. She buried her face in Eve’s chest as her eyes slid shut, arms coming round Eve as she laid there, enjoying another one of those rare affectionate moments.


End file.
